Daybreak
by Twicullenfan96
Summary: This is a story that me and my friend came up with. Basically, Bella reads Twilight BEFORE she moves to Forks and that is why she moves there. It's my first fanfic so please be nice. R&R.
1. preface

Preface

I never thought it would end like this. I knew it was coming and I had even tried to prevent it, but I knew it was inevitable. I might survive this if he gets here in time or if he even comes at all. That was the plan, but who knows. He might just disappear and prove my theory that this was all just a dream. Right now, something inside of me was telling me to run. I knew he would catch me, but I wanted to try. I should, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear from the neck down and my body wouldn't respond. As i opened my eyes, i felt him slam me into a glass pillar. Then everything went black.

**A/N: I am working on the next chapter right now. I will try to update once a week. Can I get 5 reviews? I'll update when i do.**


	2. Future and Decisions

**BPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Except for my books and posteres at home... but that's not what I mean! OK, I am **_**not **_**Stephenie Meyer even though I really want to be. OK. Well... on with the story.**

I was walking through the aisles of Barnes N' Nobles with my Mom, Renee. She had insisted that I read a more modern book. I had to admit though, that she had a point, my tattered old Shakespear and Jane Austen collection wouldn't entertain me forever.

I had just about gone through every aisle– I even went into the Children's section! The only one left was the romance, which I thought was a lost cause. Romeo & Juliet was the best love story, in my opinion.

"How about this one?" My mom suggested.

In her hand was a book with an apple on the cover. It was _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer. It looked good and I was curious as to why that was the cover art. When I went to go buy it, the cashier looked... shocked. Weird. Then, she asked me for my name and when I told her that my name was Bella, she asked for my _full _name. I told her Isabella Marie Swan, which truthfully is my full name. She looked as if she were going to pass out. I wondered why at first, but I let it drop.

When I got home I started working on my report for English. It was on Wuthering Heights, so I didn't have any trouble with it. I wasn't really too anxious to read, so I made dinner for my mom and Phil, my new step-dad. My biological father lived in Forks, Washington, and I was in no hurry to move there.

After dinner I took a quick shower and got Twilight from the living room. When I started reading the preface I was confused, I thought it was a romance novel, not action. When I got to the third page, the cashier's reaction made sense. The girl was shocked when she saw me and asked for my name, because this book was about me.

Naturally my first reaction was disbelief. I never would have thought this could be true. Then it was shock. How in the world did Stephenie Meyer know about me, about my life, about my future? But everything was spot-on. My name, description, Parents' names, where they _live!_ Honestly, I was frightened to read on, but I was also strangely curious. I read on and eventually fell asleep.

I got up the next morning, exhausted. I knew I could sleep more– since it was Saturday– but I didn't want to. Instead I read some more. When I got to page one hundred twenty six,

I was shocked. There was no way this could be real.

"_Do you know any of our stories, about where we came from– the Quileutes I mean?" he began._

"_Not really," I admitted_

"_Well there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the Ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

"_Then there are stories about the _cold ones._"_

"_And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"_

_He smiled darkly._

"_Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."_

I just couldn't believe that Edward Cullen was a vampire! That was impossible, they didn't exist! That was it. I made my decision. I was moving to Forks to face this thing head on. If this book was incorrect... I don't know what I would do. I probably would burn it or something. Now, the only thing left was to tell Renee and Charlie. This is going to be fun... not.


	3. My first day

**A/N hey guys, sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while**, **but here's a new chapter and I PROMISE to try to update sooner, so with that said, here's chapter 2 :D**

When I told Charlie I was going to move to Forks, he was honestly surprised. My guess was that he was wondering why I would move there at all. At least he had some company now– and someone to cook food besides eggs and bacon. My mother's reaction was quite the same. Although, I could tell she was really going to miss me. Well, now she can travel with Phil.

Renee and Charlie bought my plane ticket for Monday, so I had today and tomorrow to pack what little winter clothes I had. Renee was going to take me out shopping on Sunday, which I was not going to enjoy. I hated shopping.

The two last days that I had in Phoenix passed by quickly with no events. I didn't have time to read more of Twilight, though I really wanted to. All I had to do was tell myself that I had time to read on the plane and when I arrived at Forks.

Monday came and it was time to say goodbye. My mom really didn't want me to go.

"Why don't you just stay? I can stay home, I don't have to travel, honey." My mom begged.

"Mom, calm down, it's okay. I want to go, I promise to email you whenever I get the chance."

And after a quick hug, I hopped on the plane with my fate in my bag. I read about fifty pages then put it away, deciding to save it so I could see the characters and places for myself.

When I landed and saw Charlie, I remembered about the truck he got me, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Hi, Dad," I said with a smile.

"Hey Bells. How have you been?"

"Good."

We got my luggage and it all fit in the trunk of the cruiser– which the book had predicted. The drive home was silent, but it wasn't really awkward.

The closer we got to the house, I found myself getting more and more anxious for school in the morning. And unlike me in the book, I wasn't going to cry tonight. I was confident that the book was right about Edward and I, so I knew that coming here was a good idea.

As soon as I got home, I unpacked my stuff and went to bed as soon as I could so that the morning would come that much sooner. Luckily for me I slept dreamlessly and was well rested when I woke up in the morning. I got ready quickly and ran outside where my truck awaited. I jumped in an drove to school which– just like the book had promised– was right off the highway. When I pulled into the student lot, the first thing I noticed was the shiny silver volvo that guaranteed the Cullens were here today.

I didn't really need to go to the office, because I already knew my schedule, but it would be really scary if new girl showed up and she already had her schedule memorized. So I went in there and sure enough Ms. Cope was sitting there in her purple t-shirt.

"Hi, um I'm Isabella Swan," I told her, though she probably already knew.

"Of course, I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

It was word for word which didn't really surprise me– I had been expecting it– but it never ceased to amaze me. And every time something like this happened the same thing came into my mind: _How the hell did Stephenie Meyer predict the future?_

I walked to English, and saw Eric Yorkie already sitting. I sighed. I gave Mr. Mason my slip and went to my seat. I didn't bother to look at my reading list, because that was one of the other things I had memorized. English was boring, and I just couldn't wait until Biology, where I would get to sit next to Edward. I'd have to remember to sit as far away from him as possible so my scent wouldn't be quite as bad. It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind, because I already knew everything about him and I couldn't have him move away.

After English, I anticipated Eric to walk me to Government– which he did.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Isabella," he replied.

"Bella." I corrected. Even though I knew it was going to happen, it still irritated me.

"Well Bella, what's your next class?"

"Government, with Jefferson in building six."

"I'm going to building four, but I can walk you there," He offered.

"That's okay, I already know where it is, but thanks."

And with that I rushed away, only to trip over my own two feet. Everyone within fifty feet of me pointed and snickered. government went by uneventfully and in trigonometry I met Jessica,but Mr. Varner actually did make me introduce myself to the class and I actually_ did _trip on my way back to my seat. In spanish Jess also sat next to me, but I didn't try to make conversation. Then the bell buzzed and it was lunch.

_Oh my god!!_ I thought, _It's lunch! How could it come so soon?! Edward is going to be there!_

I used all of my self control not to start hyperventilating in the middle of the hallway. When I sat down with Jess and her group of friends, I noticed them immediately. They were sitting alone, talking amongst themselves with their vampire speed. Edward was more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined. He was pale and absolutely perfect. How could this wonderful person be meant for me? I saw Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sitting there also, but my eyes were focused only on Edward. When Jess looked at me, Edward turned his head toward me-- he read her mind most likely_. _Right then, I wished he could read my mind, so I could tell him that I knew he was a vampire, but I wasn't afraid. I could yell, _Hello? Edward, its Bella Swan, You're supposed to fall in love with me!_ But I knew it could never happen. I turned away quickly and talked with Jess and Angela throughout the rest of lunch.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of my seat-- determined to make it there before Edward-- and surprisingly didn't trip. When I got there, Edward was already there and I was disappointed. I gave Mr. Banner my slip to sign and sat down next to Edward as far away as I could.

Accidentally I mumbled, "I'm sorry Edward," without thinking about it and he looked at me, resentment and curiosity flaming in his eyes. He turned away from me, and I tried to ignore him the rest of class, but failed.

After class, Edward actually started talking to me.

"What did you apologize for in the beginning of class?" He asked me.

I hesitated before I answered, but figured the truth was the best way to go. "For my scent. I know how it tortures you and I'm sorry."

"How do you know about your scent?"

"Because I know what you are."

"Oh? What am I then?" He challenged.

"A vampire." I responded simply.

"How do you know about us?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that I know. But Edward, I'm not afraid of you," I responded as quickly and quietly as I could. "I have to get to gym," I added, and walked away.


	4. The End

A/N: Hello, fan fiction readers. This is not twicullenfan96, sorry, but I'm bookjunkiez, one of her BF's, and she let me write the next chapter of her story. So, if you hate it, then that's ok, because she's going to write the next chapter anyway. Enjoy!

~BookJunkiez

_**"A vampire." I responded simply.**_

_**"How do you know about us?" He asked in a hushed whisper.**_

_**"Does it matter? All you need to know is that I know. But Edward, I'm not afraid of you"…**_

**Chapter 4: ****End of the Day… and Possibly Life**

**I was gratefully dismissed from participating in gym today, so I got some time to think about my encounter with Edward Cullen.**

**I had mentally slapped my forehead on my way to the building; how could I slip like that? With expecting the struggle that was about to happen between him and my scent though, how could I not apologize?**

**I should have been expecting getting kidnapped in my sleep tonight, or even worse, Rosalie and her anger hunting me down in between classes; I trusted Edward to keep his mouth shut though, even though I only knew him through a mysterious book, written by an unknown author.**

**The final bell woke me from my thoughts, and I let out a sigh of relief -- I can go home and think of some sort of plan to confront the Cullens, and stay alive, and what to do with this book.**

**I started walking to the office to return my paperwork, when I remembered what had -- or will -- happen in that small, warm, cramped, and vampire infested room. I stopped by the door and lay my back, as flat as possible, against the wall.**

**Should I risk going in there? Even though the book states that I live, I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship between us -- even though that was hardly anything at all, so far -- I wanted to change things, the bad scenes, anyway.**

**I snapped out of my argument in my head when the door suddenly opened next to me, almost smacking me in the face, but luckily missed. I froze and held my breath, waiting for my beautiful Edward to step out and find me here, following him, he would probably infer. But, to my surprise, and great confusion, the person who had stepped out was much shorter then him, had longer hair, and spoke with a women's voice.**

"**May I help you, dear?" the receptionist asked politely, still holding the door. I poked my head in slightly, only to see an empty room.**

"**Hon?" she asked again, slightly confused, but not worried.**

**My eyes flickered back to hers, and I forced a small, reassuring smile for her sake.**

"**Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you," and I walked off to my truck.**

**I walked mechanically out to the parking lot, and towards my car without making eye contact with anyone that stared at me. Though, failed, meeting Edwards eyes that I, unmistakably, felt burning into my back. He was leaning casually against his Volvo, a curiosity burning in his eyes again, though the thirsty blackness still lay there too.**

**I froze, but only for a few seconds, and continued to my truck. I was about to open the passenger door, when a quick, pale hand beat me to it. **

"**Hello," I said politely, not daring to meet his eyes, but instead staring down at my hands, while I fiddled with my fingers. I saw his feet, so I could tell he was keeping a safe distance away from me.**

**There was a silence, and I finally looked up at his expression -- but there were no emotions. He looked like he was about to say something, and probably something long too, since he took a deep breath, in the other direction of course, but choked on his words.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow," he finally said, walking back towards his car.**

**I was dreading what would happen in biology tomorrow, with Edward still there, because he obviously wasn't going to Alaska now.**

*** * ***

**I finished my homework quickly, not spending time with checking my answers, like the normal Bella would usually do. I stuffed my things back into my backpack, exchanging it for Twilight. I grabbed the book out of the front pouch and started flipping through the pages, from the end, to try to find my page -- even though I already finished the book, I had to read it again, to know what would happen next.**

**It was not what I expected though, not at all. The pages were merely blank pieces of paper, not one word. Where was my future?**

**My breath stopped, but that didn't stop my heart rate from increasing. I got to the middle of the book, and read, in big, bold print, the two words I was dreading -- 'She Dies'. **


	5. revealings

**A/N part of this chapter was also written by one of my BFFs bookjunkiez, you should also check out her stories they're awesome. Special thanks to amy, Simplythislovesu, majolevi, Karse, berdb, bookjunkiez, Rozahathoway, britt, and :DDD for reading and reviewing. Thank you to lluvialpz for adding me to their community. Also thank you to bookjunkiez, JamieRae Baby, JennyA2496, Karse, lluvialpz, RozaHathoway, Soccerislife08, and The-Best-Cullen-EVA for adding me to their favs. And last but not least berdb, ceirdwyn24, Geordiegirl40, JennyA2496, .Death. , and Twilight RoxxD for adding me to their story alerts. If your name was mentioned you're the best!! :D **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the twilight saga but, the story must go on!**

I checked the book in the morning again, but of course, it was still mostly blank. I read the book last night, and was shocked at the ending. My fright kept me up last night, cringing and letting out small shrieks every time I heard something – a branch scraping against my window, a dog barking, anything.

I felt sick when I got up – from fright anyway. But I had to go, it was my only chance at changing my future.

I skipped breakfast – nervousness wouldn't allow it. As I drove to school, silent tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I stared ahead, never taking my eyes off the road. I was tense when I walked to my classes, and I was absolutely on edge when I got to biology.

I stopped by the door and lay my back against the wall, peeking inside for any sign of Edward – it was a replay of yesterday, except Edward was here this time. I was making sure the book didn't change – but of course not, I hadn't done anything to change it yet.

"Excuse me," the already familiar voice said casually behind me. I blushed a bright, crimson red and turned to him, moving out of the way. Though, when I meet his eyes, they didn't look kind at all – terrifying, actually. Of course I expected the fierceness I had explained in the book, but it didn't provide a picture to warn me.

I gasped, and of course he heard, and, probably from my expression, his face turned instantly to a kinder, more relaxed expression. He smiled the tiniest smile and gestured his hand towards the room.

We walked in and sat down at our desks, accidently touching our hands slightly. I gasped again, even though I knew it would be cold, the electric shock coming from it surprised me. So far the book was going as planned, and probably our awkward conversation too. I didn't tell Edward about what I had discovered last night, though, and I intended not to, not yet.

Class started, and minutes pasted. I was patient though, so I watched the teacher. Finally, Edward started talking.

"You know about us." It wasn't a question. I knew his expression was calm, so I answered.

"Yes," I whispered.

He seemed to think about that for a few more minutes. "How?" he asked.

"Well…" I paused. I lied to him about it in the book, but maybe that was what had caused the ending, so, I told him. "I read it… in a book." I finally answered him, still staring at the teacher while he continued pointing to the board.

"A book?!" he was angry now. I jerked my head in his direction, surprised at his sudden outburst.

I nodded, and he sighed, his face expressionless now. "May I have a look at this book?" he asked patiently.

I hesitated. "No," I said in a protective tone, some harshness leaking in there by accident.

He seemed to accept that, and changed the subject – but it was still about the book.

"Why were you crying this morning?" he asked, a little worried, but not that much.

"Oh, you noticed that?" Of course he did. "I was… worried." I decided to tell him, but I had to read the book again – because it undoubtedly changed again – to see its effects.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but I decided to lie this time. "I… forgot to… study for my test today," I quickly blurted out. He didn't believe me – of course, my mom used to joke about how unpersuading my lies were.

I meet his eyes – regretfully – and he studied me while I stared, dumbly, at him. He let me free and casually laid back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're hiding something," he said, "Something important," he added, meeting my eyes again.

I tried to come up with an excuse, my mouth hanging open pathetically, while not one word came out. I sighed – giving him lies would obviously be a failure.

"Someone… dies… as the book states," I let out, letting out a sigh of relief.

I looked down at my desk, deciding to count the cracks in the table.

"Are you sure the book is true?" he asked, but he didn't sound like he didn't know the answer – of course he knew it was all real, did he think it was just a coincidence that a book said he, and his family, were vampires?

He didn't wait for an answer. "Ok, well, no one looks hurt, or sick, or threatened or anything, so I see no danger to anyone," he said, not that worried.

"Edward, according to the book, I die," I said as quietly as I could.

"What!?" he slightly yelled, getting a look from the teacher. "How do you die exactly?" he murmured this time.

"I--," I didn't want to worry him. "I'm not quite sure," I lied, but I most certainly did have fear in me, so he hadn't noticed.

"And you automatically assume it means you?"

I was starting to get slightly annoyed, so I nodded.

"And what is this story about exactly?"

My eyes went slightly wider, but I might as well tell him, its not like anything can get any worse.

I sighed, "It's a love story… between you and I."

Then the bell rang and he jerked up from his seat with a look of surprise and horror plain on his face.

**A/N: Hello, this is BookJunkiez this time. I just tweaked TwiCullFan's ending slightly, but her idea is, of course, still there, so I hope its still fine -- she said it was alright, so I hope you guys are ok with it too. Thank you. ~BookJunkiez**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who reviewed, sorry, I didn't mention your names, but I will in the next chapter I PROMISE I will, k? On with the story!! Also twicullenfan96 (me) wrote ALL of this chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :'( Stephenie Meyer does ;-) **

_Why does he look horrified!?_ Was the first thing that ran through my mind. I'm not that horrific.

Maybe he was scared that he was supposed to fall in love with the human that's blood had the most appeal to him. I wondered what the book would say after what I just did, but I had gym and I did have to participate. It was going to be a disaster, yes, but it should keep my mind off of Edward.

I managed to fall a few times and accidentally hit someone in the head with the volleyball. It could have been worse.

I walked out to the parking lot after gym and saw Edward standing by my truck. _Great_, I thought sarcastically. I briefly considered going back in the gym, but decided against it. He would probably just wait for me to come out. Sigh.

When I got to my truck, I looked up at Edward. "What do you want, Edward?" I asked.

"I see what you mean." He replied.

"Um, what?"

"I can see how I fell in love with you in the book."

I was speechless, so he continued.

"I have been trying to convince myself that my infatuation with you was just because you held the future in your bag. I've recently realized, though, that it was because I could get lost in your endless brown eyes, then soon enough, I fell in love. I'm sorry if that was too much, but these are new feelings for me. I have felt love for my family, but never have I felt love for someone I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

"Um, wow." Was all I could say.

"So, the reason I came over here was because I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday? Since you've read all about me I'm sure you can guess where."

"Sure, Edward, I'd love too." I replied.

"Well then, I'll see you in biology tomorrow. Goodbye Bella," He said and ran his thumb lightly over my cheekbone before disappearing to his Volvo.

I drove home in a daze. Things were going way too quickly. Today was only my third day of school, In the book, he waited a lot longer before taking me to his meadow, and he just announced his love for me.

When I got home I pulled out Twilight, and thankfully 'She dies' was gone, and the book was almost back to normal. Tomorrow was going to go smoothly. He was going to drive me to school tomorrow. I had to remember that. Tomorrow the gossip would start also. Great.

When I was finished with my quick Twilight studying, I grabbed the food money Charlkie kept in the pantry, and went to the grocery store. I almost passed out when I saw a silver Volvo in the parking lot. Alice must've _seen _me coming here and told Edward. Why did Alice _always_ have to be so annoying?

I went into the store cautiously always keeping an eye out for Edward. When I got out of the store, I saw Alice standing by my truck. I was expecting Edward, but I've always wanted to meet Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I called when I got a bit closer.

"Hello, Bella," She replied with a smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow."

"Um, yeah sure." It was very un-Bella of me but I didn't want to face the wrath of Alice later.

"We can go right after school, you're not going to have your truck tomorrow. We'll need to stop by my house though, so we can get Carlisle's car."

"Sounds good," I said with a smile, "Hey, I thought you had the Volvo, where did it go?" I just noticed it was gone.

"Oh, Edward took it home."

"I can give you a ride home, but you should probably drive because I don't know how to get to your house."

"That sounds great! Thank you so much Bella!"

So I gave her my keys, and we were off. Alice drove to her house, told me how to get out, and left. It looks like I might have fun tomorrow.


	7. the meadow

**A/N: Hello, readers, this is BookJunkiez again. I get to write this next chapter, so enjoy!**

"_Do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday? Since you've read all about me I'm sure you can guess where."_

"_Sure, Edward, I'd love too." I replied…_

"_Hey Alice!" I called when I got a bit closer._

"_Hello, Bella," She replied with a smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow."_

"_Um, yeah sure."…_

School was finally over, and Alice was, unsurprisingly, waiting against my truck. Her head hung slightly, and her eyes were in slits, like she was concentrating very hard on something. Once I approached her, she meet my eyes and gave me a bright smile.

"Hi, are we ready to go," I said, ready to get in the car, not waiting for an answer, but Alice didn't move.

"Um, actually Bella, Ed--" two boys came walking up to us -- Edward, alongside with a skinnier one, probably Jasper, from the description the book gave me.

Are they coming?! I got nervous quickly, but was suddenly filled with a calmness. I blushed, quickly finding out that Jasper had sensed my emotions.

I thought I saw the corner of Edwards mouth lift slightly, but he got in the car quickly after. I sat in the front while Alice drove us to the mall.

Once we got there, to my confusion, the boys and girls immediately split up.

"They're going to some electronic store," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Come on!" she slightly yelled impatiently, sliding her elbow in mine and dragging me to the first clothes store we saw.

She immediately tackled the jeans rack, while I stood at a safe distance, pretending to have an interest in some sweaters.

"So, you know Edward… through a book?" Alice asked, uncertainly, still examining a pair of jeans.

I nodded, but she noticed. "Hmmm…" she seemed to take into deep thought about it. "And, you like him, right?"

I was taken off guard. After a little hesitation, I nodded again -- where was she getting at?

She meet my eyes for the briefest second, seeming to look for something in my expression before looking back to the clothes in her hand. "Ok, so, you like Edward," she stressed his name slightly, "The one you meet here?"

I knew what she meant. "Yes, the real life Edward." I decided to add on to reassure her. " The Edward in the book, he's completely different. I don't know that Edward, not really, he's just a fictional character that girls are -- or I guess, girls used to be -- obsessed with. I hardly know the real Edward, not yet anyway, but I hope to, not just because a book tells me I should, but because of him. The attraction between us… well, you know," I said, referring to her and Jasper, "and his eyes," I sighed dreamily, "its--"

"Ok! I get it, mushy stuff," she faked disgust, but I could tell she was playing around. I blushed a deep scarlet, and she laughed.

"You do love him!" she may have well screamed.

I glared at her slightly, but relaxed at her apologetic expression.

"Now, come on, we have to get a cute outfit for your date this Saturday! Something casual, but fancy… hmmm… Oh! Look! Let's get some of those…" and she rambled off about my outfit, making me try on many different outfits. She finally smiled and nodded excitingly, and I exchanged a relieved grin with her, but she suddenly dropped it and started shaking her head. Maybe 10 more 'false hopes' later, she finally found something.

As we walked out of the store, carrying about 5 bags each, Alice suddenly froze, and gasped.

I woke up late that morning -- I was exhausted, but luckily the school week was over. I walked, sluggishly, to the bathroom and rinsed my face with the cold, morning water. I suddenly remembered what events were to play out today -- well, I didn't know the details, I decided not to read about the happenings today, and kept it a surprise. I had my date with Edward. That one thought sent shivers up my spine, but also sent my heart rate into a frenzy.

I walked back to my room, a slight smile still playing on my lips. But it fell suddenly. I could have sworn I saw a shadow dart across my room. The curtains moved back against the window frame slightly, but that's not what gave it away. I never opened the window.

No matter, nothing could ruin this day -- I dearly hoped -- not even Edward himself. So, I got changed into a shirt I found hanging on my rocking chair and some tattered jeans. I knew he wouldn't mind what I looked like, but I did my hair anyways.

I got into my car, and started driving. I knew where to go.

I got to the trail and Edward was standing there waiting for me. He was wearing normal clothes: just a pair of jeans, a beige t-shirt, and sneakers. Normal, but on him, strikingly beautiful.

A huge smile was plastered on his face as I approached. When I got next to him, he took my hand.

"Good morning, Bella," he said.

"Good morning," I replied.

"All right, well do you want to hike, or would you prefer me to run?"

""Well I guess we can run. I'd rather not hike for nine miles. If that's okay of course."

"That's fine. Just hop on my back." He crouched down as he said this so I could get on easier.

When I got on, we took off. It was amazing. I wasn't concerned about hitting trees or getting dizzy or anything. It was awesome.

When we got there, the meadow was beautiful. The lush green grass and beautiful flowers swayed with the slight breeze and the sunshine made it that much better.

I glanced over at Edward. He didn't hesitate like in the book. He was in the sunshine since we got here, but I didn't notice him at first. When I did see him, however, the meadow looked mediocre in comparison. His skin was sparkling like a thousand diamonds, but his marble skin was still smooth.

I walked towards Edward and rubbed my hand gently on his arm. He took my hand and we walked towards the center of the meadow and lied down. I laid my head on his stone-hard chest.

"Is this okay?" I asked him.

"Its more than okay, its perfect," he replied.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt you or anything? I don't want you to be in pain."

"Really Bella, I'm fine, don't worry," He said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright."

And we stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time. Soon, the sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful.

"I love the sunset. It's beautiful." I said, then sighed, content.

"I do too but," he began, "we should probably get you home before Charlie gets back."

"Alright," I said, but then remembered, "Hey Edward? I was wondering if you ever watched me sleep at night. I mean, you did in the book , so I was wondering if you actually did...."

He looked shocked, "I do actually. I like hearing you talk."

I gasped, fearing the answer. "What do I say!?"

"You say my name. A lot." He began with a chuckle, "One time you said 'I love you' "

"Well it's true you know. I do love you."

"And I love you too." He said as he started to rise. Then he crouched down, "Alright get on," he said with a smile.

I did as he told me to, but this time I closed my eyes. I did get dizzy last time.

He drove me back home, dropping my truck off, since he didn't need to bring a car.

We walked silently to my front door, but it wasn't awkward, it was the exact opposite; it was relaxing. I grabbed the key, hidden in the door eave, but fidgeted with it, looking back to Edward.

I gasped, making him smile.

His face was inches from my face, as he hung his head slightly to reach my level.

My breathing, and heart rate, increased, feeling his warm breath against my face. He kissed me this time, but it only lasted a few seconds before we broke apart, leaving me only with a breathed

'Goodnight, Bella.' Saying just my name sent shivers up my spine.

He turned abruptly and headed towards the forest at an inhuman speed. I smiled a love-sick smile.

I walked through the door, and leaned against it once it got inside, sighing happily. I turned on the lights and saw someone from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Alice, what are yo--" I gasped when I saw her. I sure wasn't Alice, but I had seen her before.

"Hello, Bella." Stephenie greeted me.

**A/N: Gasp! So many cliff hangers, and if you hate them, I'm dearly sorry, but it makes a story all that more exciting, especially when one chapter has two! Keep reading to find out about Alice's 'surprise' at the mall, and Stephenie's appearance at Bella's house. I hope you all know which Stephenie I'm talking about (the author!). Thank you all so much. TwiCullFan's chapter next. ~BookJunkiez**

**A/N: By the way, both TwiCullFan and I wrote this chapter, so of course, we are sharing the credit. The whole meadow scene belongs to TwiCullFan, so if you love it, PM (private messege) her. Thank you all so much! ~BookJunkiez**


	8. The Cullens

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm sorry I didn't mention your name, I don't have time :( Also, I have a poll on my profile, you guys should check it out and vote. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight no matter how much I want to :(**

**On with the story! :D**

_My breathing, and heart rate, increased, feeling his warm breath against my face. He kissed me this time, but it only lasted a few seconds before we broke apart, leaving me only with a breathed_

_'Goodnight, Bella.' Saying just my name sent shivers up my spine._

_He turned abruptly and headed towards the forest at an inhuman speed. I smiled a love-sick smile._

_I walked through the door, and leaned against it once it got inside, sighing happily. I turned on the lights and saw someone from the corner of my eye._

_"Hey, Alice, what are yo--" I gasped when I saw her. I sure wasn't Alice, but I had seen her before._

_"Hello, Bella." Stephenie greeted me._

Chapter 8: The Cullens

"Stephenie? Stephenie _Meyer_!?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's me. How have you been?" She asked.

"Um... great."

"So... I see you found my book." She smiled.

"Yeah I did, back in Phoenix. How did you predict that stuff?"

"Well, let's just say I have a special power, much like your friend Alice's."

"Okay, so why does it keep changing?"

"Well, actually, that's why I came here. I wanted to ask you the same question. I guess you don't know."

"Yeah, sorry about that...."

"Its okay, I have to leave anyway. I'll see you around." She smiled and ran with inhuman speed out of my house.

I went into the kitchen to start dinner for Charlie, but not five minutes after Stephenie left I felt a little breeze behind me. I turned around to see Alice leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Bella, who was that? I couldn't see anything after he or she came, it was weird." Alice asked. She looked really freaked out.

"Oh um... it was Stephenie Meyer." I responded while looking down at the floor.

"Stephenie Meyer!? The author of Twilight!?" She was mortified.

"Yeah... Alice are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Do you have any idea why I can't see her?"

"None whatsoever. Sorry."

"Well... maybe Carlisle can figure it out. Let's go!"

"Wait!" I said as she grabbed my arm, "I need to leave a note for Charlie."

Dad,

I'm at Alice's house, sorry about dinner.

Love,

Bella

We rushed out and got into Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice drove way too fast for my liking, but i didn't complain because I knew she could keep me safe. The drive only took about five minutes. It was the second time I'd been there, but I'd never actually been inside their house. The outside was insanely beautiful, and just like the description in the book. It was perfect, much like them. It was white and three stories tall. The inside was beautiful also. The south side wall made completely of glass and Edward's piano sitting in the corner.

Everyone was surprised to see me-- even Edward. I thought he would have read Alice's thoughts ad knew I was here, or smell my scent.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"The author of Twilight visited Bella, but I couldn't see _anything_ that involved her, I couldn't even see Bella at the time." Alice responded. Wow, she was panicked.

"How is that possible?"

"That's why I went to see Bella afterward, but she didn't know, so I came here to see if _you_ had any theories."

"How did you know she wasn't going to hurt her?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward calm down, she was actually very friendly." I responded.

"What did she want?" Carlisle asked me.

"She wanted to know if I knew why the book was changing. Of course I didn't know so she said, 'I'll see you around' and left."

"Well she didn't seem unfriendly, but did you notice anything different about her?"

"Um, well she ran like you, but she had brown eyes, not gold or red. I thought it was odd."

"Well, I'd say to not worry about it, but if she comes back let us know."

"Bella..." Alice asked in her whiny tone.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, but Edward burst into laughter before she could respond. It only lasted a few seconds before he stopped. I looked at Alice. She was having a vision, and it didn't look good.

**A/N: Another cliffy!! If you don't like it I'm sorry, that just means you'll have to wait until the next chapter! :D mwa ha ha! ;) Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer :D Remember to vote on my poll and Have a good weekend! **


	9. Why?

**A/N: TwiCullFan got the last lap, now it's my turn on the wagon! Yes, I know Stacy, '**_**cheesy.**_**'**

**~BookJunkiez**

_"Bella..." Alice asked in her whiny tone._

_"Yes Alice?" I asked, but Edward burst into laughter before she could respond. It only lasted a few seconds before he stopped. I looked at Alice. She was having a vision, and it didn't look good..._

**Why?**

After Alices vision ended, she and Edward started having a silent conversation in their heads. That got me slightly irritated.

"What is it?" I asked, a little worried, but also a little annoyed.

Edward looked back at me, surprised, but then his face turned emotionless. I instantly became suspicious; they were obviously hiding something.

"Come on, let's go to the mall!" Alice said to me suddenly, snapping out of her nervousness, but I still saw it in her eyes. Alice dragged me out to the garage, while I silently pleaded to Edward with my eyes. He didn't notice, he was staring at his feet, concentrating on something.

Before I could think about anything else, I started to fall.

Alice caught me before I could fall onto Alice's Porshe. "Jeez, Bella, how can you be so clumsy? Pay attention to where you're walking!" she laughed. I blushed slightly and got in the car, sighing as I put my seatbelt on.

~*~

I never thought I would feel so safe in a house I had only been in once, filled with a family of vampires I had seen once, but was audibly sighing of relief when we reached the Cullen's 'mansion.' I quickly jumped out of the car and basically ran to the door.

In my hurry, I, of course, managed to trip over the few steps to the door, but was caught by hard, but familiar, cold arms.

"Edward!" I cried, hugging him. Then I glared at him intensely. "How dare you leave me to my death and didn't warn me" I growled at him. He just laughed at my dramatic greeting, and I relaxed quickly, kissing him lightly. He was surprised, but gained control and returned the kiss.

"Come on, love birds, lets get inside before it starts raining," Alice said playfully, holding _all_ the shopping bags at once. How can someone so small carry about 20 large shopping bags?

Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around to face the already open door. Nervousness suddenly shot through me as I entered the Cullen house. I hadn't really officially met them, I mean, I knew them, but only through the book, which didn't really count, but it did lessen my worry slightly.

We walked inside, and my heart rate shot up, because everyone was in the living room – except Alice, who was running upstairs, probably to her room. Edward gave me a questioning look, raising one of his eyebrows, but then his gaze flickered to Carlisle. He wore a worried look – Edward probably told him, and probably his whole family of Alice's vision, except me of course! – before he noticed me and smiled warmly.

"Hello again, Bella" he greeted me, getting up off the couch, with Esme, probably, following him. " I'm sorry for being rude, we didn't quite get a chance to introduce ourselves last time you were here," he laughed nervously. "I'm Carlisle, as you probably know, and this is my wife, Esme," he said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

Suddenly, Esme came running towards me, giving me a light hug. "Oh, I have heard so much about you, dear! My Edward – or I guess, your Edward now – never stopped talking about you!" It was very nice if her to except me so quickly, but I was very surprised, and was frozen, while, to my embarrassment, I blushed a deep scarlet at her words.

Esme finally let go, and a booming laugh erupted behind her. But, it broke off quickly when I heard a load scream from upstairs.

**A/N: Yes, I realize that this chapter is quite short, but I have to get off the computer, so ill give you this, and continue later. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with cliff hangers!**

**~BookJunkiez**

**A/N: What did Alice in her vision? And why was she screaming? And what did she see at the first mall trip with Bella, making her gasp? And where is Stephenie Meyer? Keep reading!**


	10. A Note

**A/N I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, can we aim for... 5? Yeah, 5 reviews :) and thank you to angelplusbuffyequals4ever and JennyA2496 you guys ROCK for reviewing. :D **

_Suddenly, Esme came running towards me, giving me a light hug. "Oh, I have heard so much about you, dear! My Edward – or I guess, your Edward now – never stopped talking about you!" It was very nice if her to except me so quickly, but I was very surprised, and was frozen, while, to my embarrassment, I blushed a deep scarlet at her words._

_Esme finally let go, and a booming laugh erupted behind her. But, it broke off quickly when I heard a load scream from upstairs._

"What was that?" I looked at Edward, but he had a look of pure terror on his face, "Edward, what's going on?"

"Just stay here," he said and disappeared up the stairs.

I didn't listen though. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping and to my surprise, no one caught me. I saw that everyone was in Alice's room and they were talking with hushed whispers until I came in.

Alice's room was destroyed beyond belief. Her black and white bedspread was torn to shreds as was her pillow cases and pillows. There were feathers and stuffing all over the room and family pictures shattered. My hand covered my mouth in disbelief. I looked around the room and didn't see one thing that hadn't been destroyed. I did, however, see a piece of paper on her windowsill.

I lifted a shaking arm and pointed towards it. "What's that?" I asked no one in particular.

Everyone looked where I was pointing. Carlisle ran towards the paper. "It's a note," he began, "and it's addressed to Alice."

"Okay." she took a deep breath, "Hand it over."

"What does it say?" Edward asked. She handed the note to him and the Cullens surrounded him, immediately. It took them less than a second until they looked up.

"James knows when to come? Who's James?" Edward asked.

I went rigid with the mention of his name. I was terrified of him ever since I read the book. The terror must have shown on my face because Edward rushed over to comfort me. I should have stayed downstairs.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. Why are you so scared?" Edward asked softly.

"James is a tracker, Edward. When he comes, he's going to hunt me and he won't stop until one of us dies." I said and I felt the tears rolling down my face. All of sudden I felt a wave of calm rush over me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said.

"Your welcome, Bella," He replied through clenched teeth. Oh yeah. My scent.

"Don't worrry Bella, we'll keep you safe," Edward began, "But, why did Stephenie destroy Alice's room?"

"Stephenie did this!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes at least that's what we think. She signed the note."

"Well then, she probably did it to get your guys' attention so we'd read the note."

"When is James supposed to come anyway?"

I was about to answer, but in truth I wasn't quite sure of the date.

"I'm not sure, I don't have Twilight with me."

"Where is it?"

"In my bedroom at home."

"You should probably have it. I'll drive you home."

"Okay."

Edward --as usual-- drove to fast for my liking, but we made it there in record time. When we got there I ran straight upstairs and grabbed my backpack. It wasn't there. I looked everywher, but I couldn't find it. I did,however, find another note from Stephenie.

_**Bella,**_

**_Thanks for Twilight._**

**_Stephenie._**

**_A/N: Bum bum bum!!! Another cliffhanger!!! I'll mention Alice's vision in the next chapter :) Remember, review review review!!! OH! Also check out my poll on my profile page it's going to close on Friday so hurry up and vote!! Also! Sorry the chapter was so short, I'll try to write a longer one for the next one :D_**


	11. Alice's vision

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I only asked for 5 reviews and I got 8! That's crazy! I was going to update in a few days, but since you guys are so awesome, I decided to update today. Review Review Review and I'll update early! Also remember to check out my poll, and (I never told u this before) I have a community called "The Best Dang Twilight Fanfics" and I have no subscribers! None! So if you can, check it out! Thanks!**

_When we got there I ran straight upstairs and grabbed my backpack. It wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it. I did, however, find another note from Stephenie._

_**Bella,**_

_**Thanks for Twilight.**_

_**Stephenie**__._

Chapter 11

"Edward?" I called. He was in here within a second.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"It's gone! The book's gone! Stephenie took it!" I said, the panic clear in my voice.

Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips then held me in his arms for a few minutes.

"Bella, are you sure you didn't just misplace it or something? Humans do that all the time," He asked in a calming voice.

"I'm pretty sure she took it because she left another note saying 'Thanks for Twilight.' "

"Well then we'll just have to do this blind."

"That's not correct, Edward. We're not _completely _blind. We still have Alice." I winked.

"Well then we better get back to that little pixie and tell her what happened though she probably already knows."

"Alright then."

We got downstairs and walked outside and when we got outside Edward ran at an inhuman speed to his car and unlocked it for me. When we got to his house, Alice was sitting on the stairs waiting for us. She looked frightened.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It keeps getting clearer," She responded.

"What? What keeps getting clearer?"

"I think we should go inside," said Edward cautiously.

"No I want to know what keeps getting clearer."

"My vision that I had the other day, I don't know how to prevent it."

"What was your vision?" Edward and Alice went silent. "What? You can tell me Alice, I can handle it."

Alice glanced at Edward and he sighed in defeat before nodding. "Bella, I saw you in the ballet studio with the tracker... dead."

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is REALLY super short, but I needed to update soon and I wanted to get Alice's vision in there, I know you guys have been anxious ;) Special thanks to gibrat15 for giving me that awesome review :D hugs and kisses to all my reviewers :D**


	12. Shopping With Alice

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back!! :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I didn't get as much traffic and reviews compared to the last chapter so I was honestly a little disappointed ;)** **But, if its not to much to ask, can you check out Daybreak and comment on it on ? It's by Alsatia96 on that website. And check out Invisible Roses, the link and summary are on my profile page :D Thank you for reviewing u guys rock! :D** **Also, this might be the last update for a while unless bookjunkiez writes another chapter because from Easter until Friday of that week I'm going to be in Washington D.C. with my school. Anyway... On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight though I really wish I do ;)**

Chapter 12

_"What was your vision?" Edward and Alice went silent. "What? You can tell me Alice, I can handle it."_

_Alice glanced at Edward and he sighed in defeat before nodding. "Bella, I saw you in the ballet studio with the tracker... dead."_

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but refused to let them fall. I just had to remind myself that this was supposed to happen and that I would still be alive in the end. I hoped.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me and wiped a tear that fell.

"I'm fine," I replied but my voice cracked and the tears that didn't fall before, leaked out and streamed down my face, uncontrollably.

"You don't look fine, maybe I should take you inside." I might have been crying, but I did notice Alice look pointedly at Edward, and Edward's sharp nod in response.

"Why did you nod at Alice?" I asked, but I noticed my breath was still shaky.

"No reason," he said with a dazzling but worried smile, "Here, why don't you stay in her for a while while I talk to Carlisle."

We had just arrived in his room. It was just how I imagined it, the black sofa, the gold walls and carpets, and the expensive sound system with hundreds of CDs.

"Edward, you wouldn't nod at her for no reason and please screw the protecting me crap, I survived reading about my own almost death, I can handle this I'm sure."

"She just wanted to remind me to pretty much watch you every second so the tracker can't find you. Don't worry Bella, we'll keep you safe."

"I know Edward." I said with a sigh. "You can go talk to carlisle now, I'll be fine," I said with a smile.

Just before he left Alice walked in and sat by me.

"You know Edward," she began, "She's in a house full of vampires, I think she'll be safe."

Edward chuckled before leaving the room. Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No absolutely not, Alice." I told her before she could ask.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" she whined.

"Ya, for you." I sighed in defeat. "Alright fine."

Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs before she grabbed the keys to her porsche. Edward was at my side in two seconds.

"Alice, if she doesn't want to go, you can't make her. Besides, are you sure that taking her out right now is the best idea?" Edward asked.

"I don't see the tracker showing up, Edward, don't worry." Then Alice dragged me out the door and to her car.

We drove to Seattle and went to every clothes store in the city. I was exhausted afterwards but I had to admit that it wasn't that bad. We didn't get as much as last time but we still had a couple bags per hand.

While Alice went to get her car, I saw a dark figure move across the darkness.

"Stephenie?" I called.

"No, silly Bella." It was a menacing male voice that I never heard anywhere before.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, barely louder a whisper.

"Take a guess," he replied before dragging me into a nearby alley.

I gasped. "James!?"

I heard a menacing chuckle before I felt a sharp pain on my skull. Then the darkness overtook me.

**A/N: Bum bum bum!!! Another cliffhanger!!! If you think I'm evil well I'm sorry but i just love cliffhangers ;) Remember to review and I if i get enough then I might just update before I leave :D**


	13. The Hunt

**A/N: you guys are so totally awesome!! I'd like to shout out to jj; an anonymous reviewer who said that this story wasn't that good. JJ, If its your opinion that you don't like Daybreak, that's absolutely fine. I would prefer it however, if you either 1) didn't review or 2) suggest a way to improve it. And I'm sorry, but I deleted your review because it didn't make me feel very good. I'm also sorry if that sounded rude, I'm trying to be as polite as possible. Also! This has nothing to with jj, but one of you reviewed saying that you wished Stephenie Meyer could read this... but in my opinion, it wouldn't be the greatest idea in this point of the story because Stephenie does seem evil and I wouldn't want her to take it offensively.**

**On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie does. **

_"Stephenie?" I called._

_"No, silly Bella." It was a menacing male voice that I never heard anywhere before._

_"Who are you?" I asked quietly, barely louder a whisper._

_"Take a guess," he replied before dragging me into a nearby alley._

_I gasped. "James!?"_

_I heard a menacing chuckle before I felt a sharp pain on my skull. Then the darkness overtook me._

I began to awaken when I heard Edward yelling at Alice. I didn't hear Alice, so I assumed that she was yelling at him in her head.

"How could you not see him?! He was there, Alice, the tracker got a hold of Bella and he could have killed her!" Edward exclaimed_._

I opened my eyes so Edward could see that I was awake and possibly give Alice a break, she did nothing wrong. As soon as I looked at them, they turned their heads to face me.

"Edward, she couldn't have possibly done anything much anyway, she would've had to done something inhuman and the humans would've noticed. Anyway, I'm here and I'm okay," I explained to Edward.

"See!?" Alice exclaimed, "Bella understands, why can't you!?" After Alice said that she disappeared downstairs.

Edward walked over to me and I suddenly wondered what happened to James.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, "What happened to James after I was knocked out?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, "He ran off before Alice could catch him. I'm sorry Bella."

I sighed in relief. He's still out there, which means the book would go as planned. Then realization hit. "I know why Stephenie told James when to come. And why she took Twilight. I think she wanted to have the book go as planned and that it might be crucial to our future if we go about life as she wrote it. Then, she took Twilight to make sure that would happen." I said then continued, "Edward, I have to meet him in the ballet studio when the time comes."

"No Bella, I won't allow you to get hurt."

"Edward, I'm not going to die I promise you that. Stephenie wouldn't allow it. If she wanted me dead, she would've done it a long time ago."

"Bella, please," his voice cracked.

"Stephenie's going to make sure it happens whether you prevent it or not Edward, we might as well save her the trouble."

Edward's head snapped up and he looked downstairs.

"Bella, just stay here for a moment, please." said Edward.

"What? Why? Edward what's going--" then he left down the stairs. "--on," I added quietly.

I sat in silence for a few minutes and worried about what was going on. soon, Edward came up the stairs and into his room with a look of urgency clear on his face.

"Bella, we have to leave Forks."

"What!? Edward why!?"

"The hunt has begun."

**A/N: Again, I know I'm so evil with all the cliffhangers, but I just can't help myself. Bookjunkiez has decided to update while I'm gone and if I get enough inspiration *cough* 10 *cough* reviews *cough* I might update this myself. I know 10 is a lot of reviews, but I know you can do it! I believe in you! remember to check out Invisible Roses and just incase you're too lazy to look on my profile, here's the link and summary:**

**.?book_ID=8008**

**Summary: Kailen, a young, loveless girl is under the comfortless arms or her current boyfriend, Josh. Though her path will soon open and and show her happiness. In the nineteenth century that is. In her confusing, but joyful adventure, she meets the one person she would sacrifice her previous life, with her family and friends, to live eternity with him. But, when she pops back into the present, can she find the same undying love she once had with a mysterious new boy who has just arrived at her school?**

**That summary was written by bookjunkiez herself! The idea was mine though ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey I'm back!!!! I'm SO sorry!! I know I promised that bookjunkiez would update while I was gone but her computer wasn't working so she was unable to. But, I'm here and I updated! Thank you guys for your patience ;) On with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :(**

_I sat in silence for a few minutes and worried about what was going on. soon, Edward came up the stairs and into his room with a look of urgency clear on his face._

_"Bella, we have to leave Forks."_

_"What!? Edward why!?"_

_"The hunt has begun."_

Tears filled my eyes and my heartbeat increased. Edward kissed me and held me tight.

"It's okay Bella, I promise he won't hurt you."

"I know Edward," I sighed.

I thought about what I was going to say next, throwing ideas in here and there. Maybe I could go along with the plan I made in the book or maybe I could convince him to somehow let me meet James in the ballet studio. Yeah right.

"Edward," I began, "I know how to get rid of the tracker and you have to trust me."

"You know I trust you, Bella."

"Okay well, I have to go home first. I have to tell Charlie I'm going home to Phoenix, that I can't stand it here in Forks. The tracker won't expect me to actually go where I say I'm going. Then Alice and Jasper can run me down there while you, Carlisle and Emmett hunt him. Rosalie and Esme can distract the female, Victoria."

"Did this plan work in the book or did you get hurt?"

"I got hurt, but he told me he has my mother and i know for sure that he doesn't so I won't go and get myself hurt. I promise you, Edward."

He sighed.

"Alright. But if you get hurt I'm holding you completely responsible. Let's go."

He took me downstairs and into his Volvo. My eyes began to tear up again and some fell as we neared my house. I never wanted to do this to Charlie, but I had to.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to have to do to Charlie." I said and my voice broke.

"Don't worry, he'll forgive you."

"How can you be sure?"

"He loves you, even if he doesn't necessarily speak his mind."

We pulled up at my house and I got out of the car. I ran up the steps and opened the door then slammed it closed.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. "I'm going to Phoenix!"

"Bells?" Charlie called, sounding confused.

I ran up the stairs, slammed my door shut, then locked it. I picked up a bag and started stuffing clothes in it. I heard banging on my door. I opened my door and walked past Charlie to get to the bathroom. I grabbed the essentials and ran downstairs. I was about to open the door when Charlie grabbed my shoulder. What Charlie said next was both familiar and unexpected.

"Just wait another week. Renee will be back by then." He begged.

I decided to play it by the book since it worked then.

"I have a key," I began. "Just let me go Charlie. It didn't work out okay? I really_,_ really _hate _Forks."

I took the opportunity when he froze and ran out the door. My truck was still there, so I put my bag in the cab and hopped in after it. Edward was waiting in there for me and he took the wheel when my tears became too heavy. When we got to Edward's house, Alice was sitting on the stairs waiting for me. I ran out with my bag in hand to her. She took my arm and dragged me to the house.

"Come on, Bella you need to change clothes with Esme," She said. "You know, to confuse--"

"Ya I know to confuse the tracker. I know all of this Alice," I interrupted with a humorless laugh.

"Ya, I kinda figured, fellow 'psychic'." She winked.

I went up into Edward's room and Esme was there waiting for me. She gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme apologized.

"It's alright Esme, it wasn't your fault."

She gave me her clothes and I stripped down and gave her mine, then changed into hers. We ran down the stairs and Alice began to take me to her porsche. Edward caught up with her and Alice left immediately. She knew he wanted alone time with me.

"No matter what happens over the next week or so just remember that I love you." I began and the tears began to fall again. I cried too much tonight.

"You are my life now." He responded simply.

I pulled him in for a kiss but it was cut short by Alice.

"Come on Bella, we need to leave."

She pulled me away and into her car. I was in the backseat with Alice and Jasper was in the driver's seat. I looked out the back window and saw The rest of the Cullens get into their cars. Then the car took off with the lights flying behind me. I layed my head on Alice's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Yay!! I made this chapter longer! And no cliffhanger... not really... anyway! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and please continue to review! **

**love,**

** Twicullenfan96**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! Well now summer's here so I'll be able to update more often... even though there's only going to be a few chapters left. But I am planning on a sequel :D (I need suggestions for the title though) Well anyway I have a surprise for you guys if I receive 100 reviews... Remember to vote on the poll on my profile and have an awesome summer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... you can even ask Stephenie Meyer if you don't believe me! lol**

_"No matter what happens over the next week or so just remember that I love you." I began and the tears began to fall again. I cried too much tonight._

_"You are my life now." He responded simply._

_I pulled him in for a kiss but it was cut short by Alice._

_"Come on Bella, we need to leave."_

_She pulled me away and into her car. I was in the backseat with Alice and Jasper was in the driver's seat. I looked out the back window and saw The rest of the Cullens get into their cars. Then the car took off with the lights flying behind me. I layed my head on Alice's shoulder and fell asleep._

Chapter 15

I awoke with a start as last night's memories flooded back into my head. I looked around to discover I was in a hotel room; the lamp was the thing that gave it away - it was bolted to the table. The red numbers on the alarm clock read 6:47 a.m. I looked around the room. The drapes were drawn and light was shining from under the door that I assumed lead to the main room of the suite.

I stumbled my way off the bed and opened the door. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv. As I entered the room, their features instantly became re-animated. Alice looked at me, smiled, and pointed towards a tray on the coffee table.

"There's some food for you," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

I ate without really paying attention to what I put in my mouth. I wasn't worried... well... not as bad as I was in the book anyway.

"Hey Bella? I thought it would be fun if we went shopping when the sun goes down. It'll be fun," Alice suggested.

I chuckled. Only Alice would think of shopping at a time like this. "Alright, Alice."

"Yay! We can also relocate to a nicer hotel if you want. After we go shopping anyway... Maybe Hyatt or La Quinta."

Alice kept babbling on about different luxury, five-star hotels. To be honest, I couldn't care less, but if it was keeping her entertained then I couldn't complain. Jasper sighed. He was obviously as bored as I was.

I sighed. "Is there _anything_ we can do while the sun's out?"

"Not that I know of. Sorry Bella," Jasper responded.

"Is there a pool?"

"Yes, but you didn't bring a swimsuit and we can't get you one until the sun's down..." Alice said and smiled apologetically.

I sighed and grabbed the remote. Unfortunately, there was nothing good on at seven in the morning. I really didn't feel like watching Dora or Handy Manny or something like that. All of the characters in -and creators of- those shows must be complete idiots. I ended up putting it on the weather channel. The forecast for today was going to be cloudy with a chance of showers, but still warm.

"Yes! Come on Alice, it's cloudy! We can go shopping!" I exclaimed. Wow, I really must've been eager for something to do... shopping...

"Okay Bella but first... you may need to do your hair..."

I walked into the bedroom, grabbed my comb, and walked into the bathroom to comb my hair. I didn't want to run... I would probably fall and accidentally injure myself... or cut myself. That wouldn't be a very good thing to do.

When I was done, Alice and Jasper was waiting by the door; Alice had her purse slung over her shoulder. We left immediately and I was surprised that I was actually _happy_. I knew I would regret it later.

Three hours later, when we were in Macy's, Alice's cell phone rang. My heart started to beat much faster than normal. Jasper looked at me as if to convey _Why are you scared? _I just shook my head and I began to feel calm.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem,"

Alice answered the cell phone. She handed it to me and said, "Edward."

"Oh Edward! I miss you so much!" I exclaimed.

"I miss you too, Bella, believe me."

"Well, guess what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm shopping! Oh my gosh it is _so _boring here, you would not believe."

"Bella, why are you shopping? You're supposed to be hiding from the tracker not _shopping._"

"I know, but I was so bored and it was cloudy so... but anyway, Alice is telling me to hang up. I guess another outfit... I love you so much. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, Bella. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Edward."

After I hung up, Alice flung _a lot_ of clothes at me. About three hours more of shopping later, we drove back to the hotel. I went to our room while Alice and Jasper checked us out.

I began to pack my belongings into my duffel bag when I felt someone watching me. When I turned around, one cold arm covered my mouth, while the other held my waist.

"Don't you _dare _try to scream," the menacing voice whispered fiercely in my ear. It took me only a second to figure out who it was. James.

**A/N: bum bum bum! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! Anyway, TintedRoses (formerly known as BookJunkiez) has a new twilight fanfiction called "Wild Flames" and it is amazing! please review and check out my poll! 100 reviews earns you a surprise... or two... ;)**


	16. The Ballet Studio

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Remember, I'm only planning on maybe one more chapter and an epilogue... so that's not much time to get 100 reviews, but I believe in you guys! And I am going to write a sequel, so if you have any ideas or suggestions PM me or add it in the review thanks! In this chapter I'm going to add some other POVs so you understand what is going on with the other characters.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer. And even though Stephenie is a character in this story, she does not belong to me either...**

_I began to pack my belongings into my duffel bag when I felt someone watching me. When I turned around, one cold arm covered my mouth, while the other held my waist._

_"Don't you dare try to scream," the menacing voice whispered fiercely in my ear. It took me only a second to figure out who it was. James._

James picked me up and ran over to the window. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I thought of the possibilty that I would never see Edward-or anyone for that matter- again.

He looked around to make sure there were no humans and jumped. I really wanted to scream, but I knew I couldn't. I closed my eyes until I felt the impact; but when I opened them, I just shut them again. James was running- fast -and I didn't want to get sick. I opened my eyes again when I felt cool air surround me. It wasn't like the wind from the run; it was still. I looked around and discovered where I was. The ballet studio.

**APOV**

I was checking us out of our hotel when I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella was in the room and the tracker was holding her to him and covering her mouth._

_"Don't you _dare_ try to scream," he whispered._

When I pulled out of my vision, it took all of my self control not to scream and run to our room.

"I'm going to check on Bella," I told Jasper.

I broke into a human-paced sprint. When I arrived in the room, Bella's bag was open on the ground and the window was open. I was too late. I took out my cell phone to call Jasper. It only rang once before he answered.

"Hey Ali-," he began, but I cut him off.

"Jasper, are you done checking us out yet?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"We need to leave. _Now_!"

"Why what's wr-"

"James has Bella." And with that, I hung up and texted Edward.

_**Get to Phoenix now! James has Bella. Meet us in the ballet studio near her house.**_

**BPOV**

When we arrived in the correct room, James threw me on the ground. It hurt my side slightly, but I knew that it was only going to get worse. He took a few steps towards me slowly, as if hesitantly.

"I'm surprised your little friends weren't in the room. Where were they?" He asked casually.

I looked away from him, refusing to answer, though it wasn't the best idea. He grabbed a fist-full of my hair and yanked me up to face him. When he did that, I screamed a terrified, painful scream.

"Answer me," he growled.

"They were checking us out," I said in between sobs.

He threw me into the mirrors. The glass shattered from the impact and the back of my neck began to bleed. I could feel the warm liquid dripping down my backand i could smell the rust and salt smell of it and I began to feel naseous. The studio began to become blurry and my consciousness started to slip. The tracker crouched down- he was now at my eye level. His eyes were black with thirst. He pushed down on my left leg- hard.

"That should do it," he muttered.

Then, he grabbed my arm and brought it to his mouth. I began to panic. _He's going to bite me,_ I thought. Tears gathered in my eyes, but before I knew it, the darkness enveloped me.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it was so short! I didn't know what to write! If you think it's bad tell me what you don't like and I'll edit it! I promise! Remember 100 reviews guarantees you guys not one but _two_ surprises! I need suggestions for the title of the sequel so if you have ideas PM me or add it in the review, thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I know I haven't updated in such a long time!But I'm updating now! Yay? lol ;) ENjoy chapter 17 probably only 1 or 2 chapters left unless I get 100 reviews ;) then I have 2 bonus chapters for you but they are a surprise :D**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own Twilight Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: DR. CARLISLE!**

**Me: sigh. DR Carlisle do I own Twilight?**

**DR Carlisle: hehe no**

**Daybreak Chapter 17**

_Then, he grabbed my arm and brought it to his mouth. I began to panic. He's going to bite me, I thought. Tears gathered in my eyes, but before I knew it, the darkness enveloped me._

When I Awoke, I heard Edward enter the studio.

"Edward," I called out weakly.

He was at my side in an instant, assesing my he was about finished, I felt an extreme burning in my left wrist.

I knew this was going to happen, but nothing could have prepared me for the onslaught of pain brought on by the venom. It was a million times worse than him breaking my burning began to spread through my arm. I knew I needed to do something quickly.

"Edward," I cried, "Edward, he bit me!"

"Dammit!" he muttered, "Carlisle!"

"Edward, I know how to stop it."

"How Bella?"

The venom, spread faster through my veins and the pain became too intense to speak. I barely fought back the scream that threatened to escpae my mouth.

Carlisle was at my side now.

"Edward, you have to suck the venom out, it's the only way to keep her human."

"You know I won't be able to stop Carlisle."

"I have faith in you, son, you can do this."

"I... trust... you... Edward..." I muttered in a pained voice.

He nodded and brought his mouth down to my wrist. When he first bit, the pain was even more than before, but then it became a numb feeling that began to spread throughout my body. The longer he sucked, the fuzzier my vision became.

"Edward! You have to stop now or you'll kill her!" I heard Alice yell.

"She's right Edward, stop now." Carlisle agreed.

Edward slowly got his mouth off my arm.

"I am so sorry, Bella..." Edward told me, but I couldn't see or hear anything ater that.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get something up there for now I'll edit it later :)  
11/8- Hey guys I edited this chapter finally ;) Sorry I've been busy with... life... lol :D**


	18. Hospital

**A/N: hey guys! So sorry I couldn't get this up sooner ****I had my laptop taken away for a while, when I wanted to update. Before and after that, I was writing my avatar: the last airbender fic called 'Zara: The Last Bender'. I would really love it if you guys would check it out, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I posted yet****. So anyway, enjoy this chapter… ****.**

_**Previously on Daybreak:**_

_**"Edward! You have to stop now or you'll kill her!" I heard Alice yell.**_

_**"She's right Edward, stop now." Carlisle agreed.**_

_**Edward slowly got his mouth off my arm.**_

_**"I am so sorry, Bella..." Edward told me, but I couldn't see or hear anything after that.**_

I woke up with beeping noises surrounding me. I opened my eyes and saw my mom sleeping in a chair in what looked to me like a very uncomfortable position. Edward looked the same, though he wasn't sleeping.

"Edward?" I called out softly.

He was by my side in an instant.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I feel fine. Sore, but fine."

"I'm so sorry Bella. Alice feels really bad too."

"I forgive you. Both of you, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was Bella. If we would have actually kept an eye on you—"

"Stop, Edward. Even if you or Alice were there with me, what would have done? You couldn't just kill him right there, Edward. You were surrounded by humans. There's nothing you could have done."

"Bella, if we were there, James wouldn't have tried to get you anyway. He would have avoided us."

"Edward, stop trying to blame this on yourself! It was my own damn fault for not letting you know he was going to the baseball game."

After that, my mom woke up.

"Let's just call it even. It was all of our faults. Happy now?" I whispered so only he could hear me.

He just gave me his dazzling grin before walking out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said.

"Bella! Baby, I'm so glad you're awake!" My mom said as she came over and gave me a quick hug. It hurt like hell, but I didn't let her see that.

"I'm happy to see you too," I said as I gave a small smile.

"I can't believe how clumsy you are!" she chuckled.

I looked at her confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked and I shook my head. "You fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window! I'm just so glad you're okay! Beaten up, I'll admit, but okay."

"Where's Phil?" I asked, curious to see if the answer would be the same as the book.

"He's down in the waiting area. Our flight leaves in a few hours, and he's waiting for me. You'll leave in a couple days."

"Wait, what?"

"You're coming with me to Florida! Isn't it great? We found a great house, you'll even have you're own bathroom!"

"But, I don't want to move to Florida..."

Her face fell, "That's what you told Charlie."

"I was just mad, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, but I want to stay here."

"Is it because of you're boyfriend?"

"Edward?"

"Yes. Is that why you want to stay?"

"He's definitely part of it." I smiled.

"Well, you'll still visit right?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Okay. I better leave. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Someone dropped this off for you."

She handed me a package before she waved and exited the room.

I opened it and found out it was a book. I looked at the title, it was called _New Moon._

**A/N: Hey guys! I think this is going to be the last chapter. There might be an epilogue though. And if there's not don't worry, there'll still be a sequel. Lots of love to all of my wonderful reviewers, Twicullenfan96 :D**


End file.
